


please

by moonlight345



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Gen, Hurt, Tourture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight345/pseuds/moonlight345
Summary: Bellamy hasn’t seen Octavia in a while, because she is still mad at him. Until she decides to come back. Also this is a piece where Bellamy's mom is still alive, but really only cares about octavia, so if you see her name don’t be surprised. also, octavia and her mom are very violent in this work. My first time writing a the 100 so please don’t hate lol but i love comments :))
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, bellamy/his mom
Kudos: 4





	please

Kane and Bellamy are in the bunker, also along with most of the crew, including Jasper and monty. Clarke was outside, mainly focused on the people, some were injured and most were frantic about their families and getting to chat with them through video. A lot of the people were jealous of Clarke, because Kane and Abby both were able to come, but they got over it once they saw Abby and Kane were there to help them all. It still pained Bellamy to think of Octavia, and it pained Clarke to think about what Bellamy is going through. Clarke never had siblings, though the family she did have never really had any conflict, at least never as powerful as Bellamy and ocatvias. Bellamy knew the only reason he wanted to live was for Clarke and Kane; without them, he wouldn’t have the half the backbone he has now. “Come on bellamy, come get your little princess,” he heard Kane’s and his walkie talkie announce. He immediately knew the voice - octavia. He sprinted out of the bunker, kane following right behind him, along with everyone else. Octavia was surrounded by many of the grounders, who were holding guns at the people, daring them to take one more step. He saw Clarke, with a rope in her mouth and her hands tied up, and it shattered his heart. She was in this mess because of him, he was sure as hell going to get her out of it. “Octavia, what are you doing?” Bellamy said, his voice full of confusion while he shakes his head. Octavia doesnt register that he's even there - she doesn’t even look at him. He acted on pure worry, worry that clarke would be hurt “You don’t want clarke,” bellamy said, but this time, octavia walks towards him and shouts at him, “and what makes you so sure of that, big brother,” From a mile away you could see bellamy's body shaking, and sweat dripping down his gear. One look at Clarke, and he knew what he had to do. “Because she didn't kill Lincoln,” he says, and Kane tries to reach for his hand, but Bellamy tears it away. What is this idiot doing? Clarke thought to herself as soon as those words came out of Bellamy's mouth. “Get him, now” Octavia says in a deep voice but everyone hears the crack in it. He gets on his knees, as they take a piece of rope and handcuff him with it. and they take another long piece of rope and put it to the side, but they don’t unrope clarke. They tell Kane to sit right across from Bellamy, next to clarke. Kane knew right away what they were doing, and he tried to plead, but octavia had no more mercy left to spare. One of the guards pulled Bellamy's shirt all the way up, exposing his back. Bellamy and Clarke knew what was going to happen. “Your calls octavia,” it took him a second to realize - it was his mother. Bellamy and his mother had a complicated relationship, for it was always about octavia. Octavia this and octavia that. He couldn’t blame her, but sometimes he wished he could just look at him and be happy, but he knew she couldn’t. “Go,” The rope hit Bellamy's back, in a swift motion, and he tried to bear the pain, he bit his lip so hard, he could draw blood. Kane knew he was introube, for Kane himself had only seen the strongest person in the ark take 12 whips, but it would be even worse because this was a rope, not a whip. “Again” Bellamy couldn’t hold it in longer, he screamed at the air, and his back felt like it was on fire. “Mom, please” he said, his eyes filled with water themselves. A icy tear fell down Clarke's cheek, as she loved Bellamy, but she couldn’t imagine what he was going through, the thought of him even being hurt in the slightest made her nauseous. “Mom,” Octavia said, looking at her mom. Her mom then made a motion at the guards, and immediately both Clarke and Kane felt knives to their necks. “Say one more word, or scream one more time, and they're both dead,” Bellamy’s mom announced, and Octavia's grin spread even wider. He nodded his head, and let a tear fall down his cheek. “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” Bellamys face was soaked from his tears, since even though he didn’t like it, it was a natural reaction to pain, but Kane and Clarke's faces were soaked too. “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” She kept saying again, until Bellamy no longer felt anything, and therefore they got bored. “Octavia, lets go,” his mom said “Ok, everyone out,” octavia said, “oh and bellamy, one more thing” she walks up to his face, which his head is slumped down, and his eyes are starting to shut, “your dead to me” she starts to leave, until bellamy interrupts - “O, i'm your brother please” his voice, is gruff and tired. This time Octavia keeps walking, but his mom comes over, and finishes off “why do you think you're still alive, huh” . And with that, another tear slides down everyone's cheek, and Bellamy passes out.


End file.
